1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for printing receipts are widely used, for example, for cash registers in shops and stores, and for automated teller machines (ATM) and cash dispensers (CD) in banks. In a printer for printing receipts, for example, information is printed by a thermal head on recording paper (thermal paper) while the recording paper is being fed, and the recording paper is cut with a cutter at a predetermined length, i.e., after the predetermined length of the recording paper is fed.
Such a printer includes, for example, a printer body and a lid rotatably supported by the printer body. When the lid is opened, a roll of recording paper can be placed in the printer body. In this case, for example, a thermal head is disposed in the printer body and a platen roller is mounted on the lid. When the lid is closed, the recording paper is sandwiched between the thermal head and the platen roller. With the recording paper being sandwiched between the thermal head and the platen roller, information is printed on the recording paper by the thermal head (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-068866 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-246104).
A printer is preferably configured such that only a broken part of the printer can be easily replaced. Such a configuration makes it possible to reduce maintenance time and out-of-service time, and improve usability. Also, a printer is preferably configured such that it can be converted into different types of printers by replacing components of the printer. Such a configuration makes it possible to use a printer for various purposes and improve usability.